Astral Order (Dusk Elves)
The ruling religious body of the Dusk Elves. Beliefs Gods The gods of their pantheon correspond to the symbols of Astral Sorcery they use, essentially the constellations. Each one is believed to have shower the blessing down on the world, and are trying to rebuild the world after the great war. # The Huntsman: Acceleration # The Strongman: Strengthening # The Cup Bearer: Moisture, Water # The Lady of Mysteries: Divination, Dreams. # The Fire Breather: Heat, Fire # The Crypt Keeper: Decay, Death # The Traveler: Distance, Travel # The Caller: Summoning Portals # The White Lady: Cold, Ice # The Gardener: Plant Life # The Teacher: Intensity, Amplification # The Healer: Healing Creation Story The Astral Order preaches that their gods, the twelve, were the original creators of the world, a green realm, and that it was the three, three demon lords of Domination, Chaos and Death, who stole it and the children of the gods, the elves, away from them. This was done through three power fonts of their power which polluted the world, and allowed other blighted beasts to invade it. This era was called the Dawn era, and its people the Sun Elves. In time the Elves turned away from the demons and in response the demons brought about the Long Night. There in the demon hoards fought with the heavenly hosts and righteous elves. The dark lords sent forth hoards of undead and monsters, but it was Domination's dragons who saw to the world burning. The Astral Order calls this the Long Night and people of that time the Night Elves. The gods saved the elves by putting them to sleep, an act that drained them of much of their power. When the elves awoke, thus began the Era of Dusk, neither Dawn or Night, with the demon lords gone save the remnants of their forces. The gods thus need worship to give strength to their task of restoring the world. Death The Order preaches that the faithful rise up to become stars in the night sky, while the faithless are drawn into Earth to Necropolis, ruined city of the Death Lord. In truth all spirits upon the world are drawn into the ruins of the Death Elves. Cut off from the surface the Fountain of Z still spills forth his necromantic energies, serving as a river of souls into his realm of the dead. The dead are also treated as resources, to be used to fertilize their farms, and materials in their alchemy. The order has no issue with imprisoning the souls of the heretical in golemns for eternal servitude. The Truth and Heresy The truth, known only by the highest echelons of the order, is that the gods of the Astral Order are not real, and just the mechanics of Astral Sorcery, learned from Astral Dwarves long ago. They know that the three, Order Extrapy and Death, are the actual creators of the world, and have damned it, after the elves offset the balance between the three for their own selfish reasons, and hide this shame through their fake religion. Their religion exists to maintain order and stability across their new civilization in this new world. Heresy The following acts are considered heretical and are punishable by death or exile (which considering the planet is one long desert...) * Worship of the Three * Refusal to Worship the Twelve * Disrespect of the Astral Order * Disobedience towards the Astral Order * Summoning, socializing, making pacts with minions of the three. * Helping Dune Elves. Organization Category:Organizations Category:SolZen321